1. Field of the Technology
The present application relates generally to wireless network operations, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for controlling wireless network operations associated with “flow control” processes for “always-on” mobile stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone or mobile station, is capable of making and receiving voice calls and/or sending and receiving data through a wireless communication network. Some of these mobile stations are deemed “always-on” devices as they primarily utilize data applications, such as e-mail communication or other “push”-type applications, which rely on a continuously-maintained Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) session connection in the network.
The wireless communication network may be operative in accordance with the Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2). In 3GPP2 systems, prior to TIA-835-C/IOSv4.3, there were problems in the Packet Data Service Node (PDSN) and Radio Access Network (RAN) that affected the ability to push data to an always-on mobile station. In some cases, if the mobile station is temporarily out-of-coverage when the RAN pages the mobile station to deliver data from the PDSN, the PPP connection between the PDSN and the mobile station would be torn down without the knowledge of the mobile station. This, in turn, stops data from being delivered to the mobile station until the PPP connection is re-established. In this situation, in order for the always-on mobile station to guarantee service, the mobile station would be required to perform extra messaging whenever it goes through a temporary out-of-coverage condition which wastes both mobile battery life and air interface capacity.
In TIA-835-C/IOSv43 these issues have been resolved. Changes have been made to the standards to eliminate these service outages to an always-on mobile station. In 3GPP2 a “flow control” process is being advocated which would give the Packet Control Function (PCF) the ability to request that the PDSN stop the flow of data to a mobile station based upon the condition of the wireless link. The rationale for the feature is that it saves air interface capacity by allowing the PDSN to resynchronize the compression state with the mobile station without messaging over the air interface.
Some always-on mobile stations, such as those providing for e-mail communications and other push-type applications, perform compression at the application layer without using PPP payload compression. For such mobile stations, there is little if any benefit gained by a flow control process. Furthermore, the use of flow control process with these mobile stations would result in the same problems that existed prior to TIA-835-C/IOSv4.3. Shutting off the flow of data from the PDSN to the PCF would result in either a service outage to the mobile station or the need for increased air interface messaging to counteract the effects of flow control.
Accordingly, there is a resulting need for methods and apparatus for controlling wireless network operations associated with a flow control process so as to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.